1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transceiver modules. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a connector structure for containing various electronic components in a copper transceiver module.
2. The Related Technology
Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) transceiver modules are relatively small, hot-swappable devices that can be plugged into a variety of host networking equipment. The portions of fiber-optic SFP transceiver modules and copper SFP transceiver modules that are configured to be received inside a host port (the “host port portions”) both conform to the SFP Transceiver Multi-Source Agreement (MSA), which specifies, among other things, package dimensions for the host port portions of such transceiver modules. Specifically, the Appendix A.A1 of the SFP Transceiver MSA, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, specifies package dimensions for the SFP transceiver modules described therein. The conformity of the host port portions of the copper and optical SFP transceiver modules with respect to package dimensions and host interface configurations allows an optical SFP transceiver module to be replaced by a copper SFP transceiver module without the host networking equipment becoming aware of any change in the type of replacement. This interchangeability between copper and optical SFP transceiver modules allows for flexibility in a communications network that includes both copper and optical cabling.
The dimensional conformity required by the SFP Transceiver MSA creates some limitations, however, for copper SFP transceiver module design. Specifically, dimensional conformity of the host port portion required by the SFP Transceiver MSA defines a finite volume within which components of the SFP transceiver module can be located. Among the components included in the host port portion of a typical copper SFP transceiver module are one or more printed circuit boards and multiple electrical cores. The printed circuit boards generally include various electronic circuitry and components that provide functionality to the copper SFP transceiver module. To the extent that relatively more space can be made available on the printed circuit boards, relatively more electronic circuitry and components and functionality can be included within the copper SFP transceiver module.
In addition, copper SFP transceiver module designs are continually being modified to enable transceiver operation within ever-larger temperature ranges. In response, the electrical cores employed within the copper SFP transceiver modules have correspondingly increased in size. For example, the relative size of electrical cores in a copper SFP transceiver designed to operate within a −40° C. to 85° C. case temperature range is larger than those included in a transceiver designed to operate with a range from 0° C. to 70° C. Consequently, where more of the available space within a copper SFP transceiver module is being utilized by larger electrical cores, less space remains available for the inclusion of desirable electronic components on the printed circuit boards.
In light of the above discussion, a need currently exists for a transceiver module that efficiently utilizes the available space within the transceiver module. In particular, there is a need for a transceiver module that efficiently positions electrical cores within the transceiver module so as to preserve space for the inclusion of desirable electronic components on the printed circuit board(s) within the transceiver module.